


You had me at spoon

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Some pure Royai fluff for you, my friends. Prompt request on Tumblr: "Your feet are freezing"





	You had me at spoon

You had me at spoon

Roy looked over at the timepiece in the corner of his study - it was almost half two in the morning. It was later than he expected. Caught up in research, he had refused to sleep until he could figure out the puzzle. Riza knew him well enough not to wait for sense to catch up with him and went to bed without him. He looked at the completed formula and smirked. Feeling both tired and triumphant, he finally went upstairs. 

He moved as quietly as he could, deliberately avoiding the squeaky stair. At the top, he made sure all the lights were off before he cracked the bedroom door open. He didn’t want to wake Riza up and she was a light sleeper. You get used to sleeping with one eye open when you’re in a war zone. 

Slipping into the room, Roy closed the door behind him. He looked over at Riza, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. A fond smile on his face, he pulled off his clothes and grabbed the pyjamas pants he left on the chair that morning. He stood on one leg to pull on the pants. He wasn’t sure if it was exhaustion or bad luck, but he stumbled forward and stubbed his toe off the bedpost. He muffled a curse as he righted himself.

“For goodness sake, Roy,” a sleepy-sounding Riza said, “for a soldier your stealth is woeful.”

“Hmm - is that so?” He ignored his stinging toe and slid under the sheets. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. “Mmmm.”

She pulled away from him, “Your feet are freezing, Roy. Keep them away from me.”

“Oh come on, don’t you want to snuggle.”

“Not with your cold feet.”

He stuck out his lower lip. “You’re a cruel mistress.”

She turned around to face him. “How about I be the big spoon and you keep your feet away from me?”

“Honey, you had me at spoon.”

She grinned. “I’ll expect you to bring me breakfast in bed in the morning. It’s the least you can do after waking me up.”

“It will be the most delicious breakfast you’ve ever tasted.”

“Roy, the fridge is almost empty.”

“Leave that to me.” He waggled his eyebrows. “I have a nefarious plan, and my plans always work out, don’t they.”

His answer was a sceptically raised eyebrow.

Fin


End file.
